1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crude oil production technology and more particularly, to crude oil production equipment, which pumps crude oil out of the oil well either during up stroke or down stroke of the linear motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
During crude oil production, a submersible pump is submerged in crude oil in an oil well and operated to pump crude oil out of the oil well. A regular submersible pump uses a rotary motor to move a pumping mechanism. A submersible pump of this design is heavy and expensive, and consumes much electrical power. Thus, the initial investment is quite high. There is known screw type oil production equipment, which uses a spiral propelling device to deliver crude oil. Using screw type oil production equipment requires less investment at the initial stage. However, screw type oil production equipment wears quickly with use. To avoid this problem, a beam pump may be used. A beam pump is durable in use, however it has a complicated structure and needs to use a long oil pipe for delivering crude oil out of the oil well to the ground. Thus, a beam pump has a low performance and a high cost.
Further, during operation of oil production equipment, it is necessary to monitor the temperature of the pumping motor, however, a temperature sensor may be damaged easily when it is used under a high oil pressure environment.